20 Questions
by lexjl
Summary: A game of twenty question on a cold winter night, turns heated between JJ and WIll. Set when they first started dating, I own none of the CM characters.


**Another one shot, I hope you enjoy. I realized that this my 30th story, please let me know what you think**

* * *

This was the coldest winter Virginia had experienced in a long time and now it was snowing, JJ was glad that when she had gotten her first apartment in New York her mother had told her to make sure that she had a fireplace, at least four extra blankets that were heavy and to always keep firewood in the house. She had followed the same advice when she moved to Virginia and right now she was glad she did or her and Will would be freezing.

"Cher the fire is started." He called from the living room.

"Good thing because the hot chocolate is done and I added something extra." She told him as she walked in with two cups of hot chocolate.

"I didn't think it would get this cold." As he sat down on her couch.

"Me either and now we are getting snow, maybe I should've came to New Orleans this weekend." As she sat down next to him.

"Why? I like being locked up with you."

"I like being locked up with you but there is no way you are going to make it back to work on Monday."

"Cher, I will call them and let them know. I will be fine unless you don't want me here past Monday."

"I might have to tell me other boyfriend that he can't come over but I think you will be fine."

They had been dating for almost two months and although JJ wasn't dating anyone else she wasn't sure if they were exclusive.

"Your other boyfriend huh? I might have to take him out." As he took a drink of his hot chocolate.

"You added some whiskey." He smiled.

"Yes, I hope it wasn't too much."

"Nope this is great." Before taking another drink.

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before Will broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I was wondering if you are dating other people."

"No why would you think that I was?"

"I didn't really, we have never really talked about."

"Are you dating anyone else?"

"No and I don't want too but I understand if you do."

"I am not dating anyone but you and I do not want to date anyone but you."

"Will you don't have to say that."

"Okay explain to me why you think I would date someone else."

"We don't live in the same state and I have to cancel our plans all the time because of my job, I thought that you might get lonely."

"I miss you when we are not together but Jennifer since the day you walked on to that crime scene you are the only women I have been thinking about."

She couldn't help but smile, she was scared out of her mind and wanted to run away from him but she also couldn't deny the warmth she felt whenever he was around her.

"Will, I don't want us to date other people."

"It settled then; we are a couple."

"A couple." As she shivered.

"Come on Cher, let's wrap up in a couple of blankets. We can lay here and talk."

"Sounds like a plan."

Will wrapped them in two blankets, before pulling her into his arms and laying them both down on the couch.

/

"Have you ever played twenty questions?" JJ asked.

"Yes, do you want to play it?"

"If you do, it would be a good way to get to know each other better."

"Are we playing it New Orleans style or Pennsylvania style?"

"What is New Orleans style?"

"No question is off limits."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay then you go first."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." He replied, the color of her eyes.

"Favorite sport?" he asked.

"To play is soccer, to watch is football."

"Your favorite food?" she asked.

"Anything Cajun."

"Your favorite movie?" he asked.

Before she answered she turned in his arms so she was facing him.

"Don't laugh. The Wizard of Oz."

"I am not laughing."

"What's your favorite movie?" she asked.

"A classic, Psycho."

"I think I live that one." She mumbled.

"Let see what else do I want to know." Will, pretending to be thinking.

"I think you forgot how to play it New Orleans style." JJ teased him.

"That sounded like a challenge."

"Maybe."

"How old was you the first time you had sex? He asked.

"Sixteen."

"Favorite part of a women's body." She asked.

"Your eyes and your but."

JJ shook her head, laughing at him.

"Favorite part of foreplay?" he asked.

"The kissing."

"Have you ever had sex in public?" she asked.

"Once when I was in college."

"Have you ever been with another women?" he asked.

"No, I have kissed another women but nothing else."

"Have you been with two women?" she asked.

"No."

"I don't like to share."

"Me either."

JJ wouldn't admit it to be this game was turning her on, she was wondering if it was turning him on.

"Favorite position?" He asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"I don't really have a favorite."

"What do you mean?"

"I like all kinds of positions; sometimes I want to be control and other times I don't but I like to try new things too."

"You are going to drive me nuts." He whispered before he kissed her.

/

JJ climbed on top of him never breaking the kiss, she started kissing down his neck nipping on his ear. Will started to lift her shirt, she pulled away from him just enough for him to take it off.

"God you're beautiful." As he sat up, she was now straddling his lap.

"We should move to the bedroom." As she pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Jennifer are you sure?"

"I am completely sure unless you don't want too."

"Cher I have wanted you from day one." As he stood up holding her.

He carried her down the hall into her room.

"Cher, I need to lite the fireplace in here."

"This one is gas, I can do it. You get comfortable."

He sat her down watching then went and sat on the bed, he watched her lite the fireplace. As she turned around she noticed that he was staring at her, she undone her the buttons on her jeans letting them fall to the ground before she stepped out of them, she started smiling as soon as she soon seen his face.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"I love what I see. I am going to ask you again. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Will make love to me." As she stopped in front of him.

"That's all I needed to hear." As he pulled her on to his lap.

/

She was laying in his arms sleeping, he had wrapped her in a couple of blankets, but right now in this bliss he knew he was an extremely lucky man.


End file.
